


Fuck the Police

by blueishdesire



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blowjobs, M/M, Police, i dont know what im doing, tagging is not my thing, thanks for reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueishdesire/pseuds/blueishdesire
Summary: It's just one shot of Armie and Timmy - when Armie is a cop and Timmy did something out of place.





	Fuck the Police

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xiavttini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiavttini/gifts).



> Few days ago I saw on tumblr few gifs from HSN with Timmy in the car and looking at policeman. I posted this firstly on tumblr in 3 parts, but this is a whole story. So yeah that's basically it.  
> Aaa and also I'm not good at it  
> Thx  
> Lots of love!

Timmy know he is fucked, pulling his car off the road. He's trying, but falling miserably to think of very good excuse, when he sees in rear-mirror as police officer is walking slowly towards his car. Well practically his parents car and this exactly adds other meaning to the whole situation right now.

“Fuck” he murmurs, his hands gripping the wheel almost as a pray to the-fucking-non-existent-god to save him from death. But when the man is tapping on the window and Timmy collect his breath and slide it down, he knows he is completely, incredulously fucked. He looks up and sees azure-blue eyes staring at him. The perfect shaped body covered in uniform leaning forward, resting his forearms on Timmy’s car, opening his beautiful, rosy-pink and full lips. And for the third time in minutes Timmy once again thinks that he is fucked. Because  man obviously is saying something to him in that precise moment, but he can’t hear anything, only a blood running trough his veins down to his abdomen and increased beating of his heart. He has this _thing_ for people in uniforms, but this?!

And now the cop is looking at him sternly, because Timmy was supposed to say something back, but he is just keep looking . By now he probably thinks Timmy is stoned or god knows what. _Fucking good job Chalamet_. He couldn’t figure out some pretty believable excuse and now the things were even worse. Goddammit. The guy looks like modern version of Achilles in a fucking police uniform. And since uniform is enough for Timmy to feel aroused, seeing a Greek god in one of these is just too much for him to handle right now and to match his words, he finds himself half-hard. And he knows it’s not a good idea to have a boner in front of a policeman, still just he can’t control his body and he should feel embarrassed, but he can’t think straight.

“ I’m sorry” he mumbles “Could you repeat”  Timmy asks politely but his voice is harsh and his mouth dry and _god_ he wishes his brain could stop pouring indecent images, but it’s just not gonna happen.

“ I asked for you documents” Holy lord of hard cocks, that voice. Deep, low, severe. If he will survive this in some kind of way, the Greek-god and his damn voice will haunt him in his dreams.

“Documents … right” he repeat absent-mindedly. He isn’t in right state of mind and to create a coherent sentence is out of his possibilities. But few seconds later he finally remembers where he is and why the fuck this work-of-art is asking him documents. And he is more fucked than ever, because he doesn’t have documents, he doesn’t even have driving license and when his parents will find out that he took their car without their knowledge he will be dead.

The smirk in Achilles face, tells Timmy that some sort of surprise mixed with dread came across his face when he was hardly trying to think. But before he could consider this twice and come to the conclusion that it’s not a good idea, hell that it’s the worst idea he had in all his life, Timmy leans forward, looking directly in those blue eyes and says

“Maybe … maybe we can sort it out in some informal way. I mean … I’m really good at doing things with my mouth”

“What?!” Timmy looks at him and the guy seems confused at the beginning. But then he realizes what exactly Timmy is suggesting and he smiles “Then you should better step out of the car” and it’s literally what Timmy does, not quite believing how lucky he is today. Because not only his parents won’t know about the car, but also he’ll get what he was thinking all along since he pulled the car from the road.

“What’s your name kid” the cop asks, his eyes now and Timmy’s crotch and this makes Timmy shudder a little, because he can see how hard Timmy is, when nothing yet happened between them.

“Timmy”

“Timmy”

Hearing his own name coming from his lips in this deep voice, makes him even harder. But then, before he can do anything, the cop holds his wrist tight in one hand and put on handcuffs.

“Then you should now, Timmy, that proposing a blowjob to police officer on duty will send you behind bars”

And when he sits in the backseat of police car in straight way to detention, he knows he is fucked more than ever before and his cock is still hard.

* * *

 

He can’t even think what will his parents say when they’ll find out that firstly he took their car without their consent and then he offered a blowjob to cop to get rid of the problem. And he definitely can’t think about how hard he is now, alone in the car with a Greek god himself, feeling goosebumps all over skin just by imagining what could’ve happened.

He rubs skins around his wrists not fully aware of that. Those handcuffs are more uncomfortable that he thought, because obviously the idea that some time later the cop will used them, crossed his mind. But not like this. And the total silence of the guy doesn’t help either. If Timmy could say something, explain himself maybe the aftermath would be better than this. Yes, he was perfectly aware that in the presence of _this_ cop he would say something as stupid as the previous thing (maybe even more). Yet, utter stillness was killing him and it was not because the level of anxiety or worry was increasing while they were heading towards arrest. No – it was a result of his wonderful, cursed by him right now, imagination that still was pouring indecent (more appropriate word – pervert) case scenarios. Call it a fucking random unluck of the universe, because from all cops in this country, he actually met a decent one whose body (after all it will be over) he’ll be cherish in his dreams.

His skin is slightly sweaty by the time he steps out from the car. It’s not from the heat in the car, but no one beside him has to know it. He feels the cop hand on his elbow, holding it firmly. As they’re standing there, alone in the middle of parking lot, Timmy thinks that the guy is huge. Then he swears at himself, because once again he can’t stop his mind from running and thinking what other part of this sinful body must be big as well. This won’t definitely help him get trough all of this.

The man was heading to the front door and all Timmy could do was obey the firm grip on his right elbow. He couldn’t deny that the firmness and strength of the grasp was doing things to him. Things that he probably shouldn’t think about anymore.

He was preparing himself to face crowded police station and then cops laughing about his case. Oh he certainly will be a new legend of the station and probably of the entire town for the next couple of weeks. So maybe after all it’s quite good that as he will give a step out of here, his parents will kill him. But when they both enter to the police station, Timmy finds it empty and deserted, as if only a Greek god was serving to his country on this weekend. A wide, playful smile spread across his face. It means, and he is fully aware of it, that maybe he could entertain both of them a little more. Either because of his propose to do a blowjob or adding something else to that pile, he will spend some time here. He could use some fun right now.

“You know” Timmy says softly and blue eyes looks at him almost instantly, while they are heading towards the end of the corridor. It’s darker in here, there’s no windows, no sunlight breaks from the outside. It’s quite and still almost. “I haven’t said anything about doing blowjob” he points out and give him his the best cocky smile he could ever managed in this circumstances. _Play it cool Timmo. You don’t want to lose this part too._

The man chuckles, entirely understanding what he is up to. And maybe he even likes it. Timmy can’t say for sure, but he crossed the line more than once or even erased it by now, he can’t really care what will happen to him after. The point is how fun he can get here now.

“It doesn’t matter” the cop responds harshly, stopping before the last arrest cell and finding keys in his pocket

“Maybe not. For you at least. But let me ask you one last question, as you are rather uncommunicative. I ask, you answer then you stay silent all the time you want and I talk as much as I always do. Because you want to know something, that’s what I do with my mouth. I talk”

Oh god, how he loves teasing this huge man. He now sees clearly a pulsing vein on the man’s neck. Timmy give him a sheepish smile, because they both are perfectly aware of the tension. He licks his upper lip, not only to give himself some time before actually ask the question, but to also see man’s reaction. Disappointment. It’s how he feels right now, as man is keep staring, his eyes fixed on Timmy’s, not even a glance at his lips. Fuck. Maybe the signs weren’t so obvious as he thought they were.

“What’s your name” he asks finally, just because he wants to know the man’s name and then be able to recall this. Change script in his fantasies, maybe.

“I think it’s none of your business, but as you ask so politely” he opens the doors, looking at him with sly smile on his face “I’m Armie and now kiddo get your ass there”

And before Timmy can even think of some smart answer, he is pushed inside and hears door closing after him. The sound is strong and fills every single part of the station as ringing bells on the wedding day. He is up to turn, say something witty or just anything to not let him win and then ask to remove those fucking handcuffs, because they’re heavy and really uncomfortable and it’s not as he would kill himself with bare hands. But when the sound of slamming doors dies in his ears, he finds himself pressed to the wall. And then Armie, yes Armie, sucks his earlobe and then bite it softly, that makes Timmy shudders. But when he speaks with the voice full of lust and desire, making all blood in Timmy’s veins going down to his semi-hard cock, Timmy knows he is fucked.

“And now my little cockboy show me what you can do with this pretty mouth of yours. We both know it’s not talking after all”

* * *

 

Low, muffled moan escapes his lips, when body behind him press him more to the grey, rough wall. It’s sweetly cold against his heated skin. He wants to turn, to move, to see hunger in those blue eyes. But Armie holds him down and Timmy can’t really find strength to push. The want sweep trough his body, making him weaker than second before and all he can do is to lean in for the touch.

“ You are” Armie says directly into his ear and then licks it with the tip of his tongue “Such a tease” the words escapes his mouth softly and Timmy finds himself encircled only by the sound of Armie’s breath. If truth has to be spoken, he never really imagined to be turned on just by someone’s panting. But here he is, hardly trying to fill his lungs with needed oxygen, praying to the sweet lord, because if it’s just another joke, someone would have to pay for it.

Armie gently press his lips to crook of Timmy’s neck, the sweet sensation makes Timmy’s cock twitch. Almost inaudible gasp escapes his mouth, when Armie replace lips with teeth, lightly  biting exposed, milk skin.

“Please” he whispers, letting the words escape, brush against the wall and fill entire room. Lust is bubbling in his veins, making him feel dizzy and as it always is with him in those cases – unpredictable. So he pushes his ass backwards, full of need to find some friction. The pleasure that hits him, when Armie’s hard cock rests between his ass-cheeks, is undeniable and Timmy just can’t stop himself. Somehow he manages to stir and he’s now touching himself, because – god – he really need to get this out of his system.

“Oh no, no, no, no” Armie speaks with his hands still on Timmy’s hips, then he shifts Timmy’s body to the point they’re facing each other’s “ You’re not here to get award “ he adds matter-of-factly, grabbing Timmy’s hands (that are still in handcuffs) and lifts it above his head, pinning them to the wall “So let me remind you” he whispers, leaning forward, his hot breath now on Timmy’s ear “You’re here to get punished”

Without any further explanation he bite exposed neck and trail wet kisses down milk skin. Timmy nods, because it’s all he can do in this state of mind. He’s been reduced from teasing-boy to flesh full of want. He’s craving to feel those full lips on his, to bite lower lip, to slip his tongue inside Armie’s mouth. It’s clearly visible on his face, so there’s no need to speak. Armie chuckles and without warning, crashes their lips together in wet, sloppy kiss. Which is about lust and desire, as much as power and domination.

“And now … you have to show me what exactly you can do with that mouth of yours” Armie announces with cocky smile on his face. Before Timmy can even process what is happening, he is pushed to his knees, handcuffs pinning him down to the ground. Armie unzip his pants, slides them easily to his ankles already with his boxers and Timmy’s face is right in front of his thick, throbbing cock.

This crazy, not entirely out of place thought, crosses his mind. That maybe, he shouldn’t show-off so easily. Seeing the guy posture, he knew that if the man is huge, his dick also must be in his right size. Damn, he considered it earlier, just didn’t imagine that this could eventually happen. Because there were obviously men with big cocks, but this one was somehow a whole new level.

He wanted to touch it first with his hands. The cuffs weighted heavily, grounding him. He made slight swift, his hands going upwards.

“Your mouth” he heard and at that sound he bite the inside of his cheek. Those blue eyes was looking at him expectantly, he felt himself shiver because of it. He positioned his hands on the cold ground, knowing by now it would be easier for him if they will stay in place. Once again he slide tip of his tongue along his upper lip, ignoring, just for now, Armie’s hard cock only a few inches from his mouth. Then, finally, without any other invitation, he licks the head teasingly and almost instantly shooting taunting smile to Armie, who looks down at him.

Timmy has his eyes wide open, his gaze fixed on the man, while he slowly swallow just the head. Wild moan escapes Armie’s mouth and he does everything in his power to control himself a little bit longer. He knows exactly he won’t stand long, but he wants to feel this sensation for a while, before he’ll wreck this pretty face apart.

Timmy swallows inch by inch, allowing himself a time to do so, aware of how thick and hard it is, stretching muscles on his face to extremes. Finally it’s all in and Timmy pulls out and takes in in one shot, choking when it hits his throat.

He pulls out once again, looking up to see. And what he sees makes him shiver with pleasure, Armie is almost ruined. Parted, slightly swallow lips from the kissing, dilated pupils, lust clearly visible through it. He licks the corner of his lips, spreading Armie’s pre-come. This is apparently too much for Armie to handle, because before Timmy can even process, Armie is thrusting into his mouth mercilessly, over and over again hitting Timmy’s throat, his hands tucked in Timmy’s curls, mirroring the action of his hips. After few more thrusts, he’s coming hard in Timmy’s mouth, loud and wild gasp erupting from his insides. And to all Timmy’s surprise, it’s enough for him to come too.

Armie’s breathing is returning to normal. He looks at Timmy, when he zips his pants and then grabs him firmly and pushes him upwards. Timmy’s body feel weak, his is still in this post-orgasm bliss and standing on his legs seems too hard to try right now. He leans forward, resting his head on Armie’s chest. His nostrils suddenly full of Armie’s scent – sex mixed with musk and lemon. He inhales deeply, before Armie drags him into another deep kiss, slipping his tongue inside Timmy’s mouth. Timmy is fucking sure that he can taste his own come and it’s so unbelievable that he feels aroused already.

When they finally break away, Timmy can only stay in place, still panting from what had happened. Armie is looking at him, biting his lower lip, sending maybe another non-verbal signal for him to do something else. Although Timmy can’t think straight, he feels overwhelmed and need few seconds to recover. It’s blissful moment for him and he wants stay in just for now.

“ After all you did something for yourself” Armie says, grabbing Timmy’s crotch hardly, which makes Timmy wince. Wide grin is spreading on his face, making perfectly clear that the fact he made Timmy come just because he fucked his mouth, was flattering “Suppose that will teach you something and you won’t slip in every conversation how good you are … with your mouth”

Armie smiles, Timmy can’t figure out what was this all about and in his all honesty he doesn’t even care.

“You are free to go” Timmy glimpse at him. Disappointed. When he finally regains his composure, Armie is not in the cell with him and doors are wide open. He finds his way outside and a need to see those blue eyes again is bubbling in his head. But when Timmy finally steps outside, he sees that the police car is gone.

“Fucker” he whispers under his breath, but there’re no one to hear it. And once again he knows he is fucked. His come is slowly drying, making him feel more uncomfortable as he walks, praying to the sweet lord his car was somewhere nearby.


End file.
